1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lubricant compositions and more particularly to lubricant compositions comprising oils of lubricating viscosity and greases thereof containing a minor effective amount of a multifunctional additive comprising a hydrocarbyl triamine borate adduct or mixtures thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many means have been employed to reduce overall friction in modern engines, particularly in internal combustion engines. The primary reasons are to reduce engine wear, prolong engine life and to reduce fuel consumption thereby reducing the engine'energy requirement.
Many of the solutions to this problem have been strictly mechanical. As for example, setting the engines for a leaner burn or building smaller cars and smaller engines. However, considerable work has also been done to enhance the friction properties of lubricating oils by modifying them, for example with friction reducing additives.
Amines and amine adducts have found widespread use as additives in lubricant oils and greases, and fuels. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,113 is directed to the use of certain borated adducts of hydrocarbyl mono or diamines in lubricants. It has now been found that selected hydrocarbyl triamine borates possesses significant friction modifying characteristics and also have the ability to significantly improve the high temperature stabilization and corrosion inhibiting properties of various hydrocarbon lubricants and fuels.